


Beautiful

by nightStar17



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, best friend! soonwoo, roommates seoksoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 23:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12352734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightStar17/pseuds/nightStar17
Summary: In which Wonwoo was Soonyoung's popular best friend. Soonyoung never envied him tho, until a certain Lee Jihoon that he had his eyes on forever suddenly got close to Wonwoo. Wonwoo deserved someone better, or so Soonyoung's pathetic excuse said. So, Soonyoung started his mission to get Wonwoo to the other campus heart throb, Kim Mingyu. Along his way to complete his mission, he got another mission for himself.





	Beautiful

“I told you that I’ll help Mingyu!”

Jihoon sighed again, trying hard not to explode.

“Kwon Soon-“

Soonyoung patted him on the back which made him flinch.

“I can’t help you even if you give me that look.” Soonyoung turned to walk away before Jihoon could even regain his composure.

“Wonwoo isn’t for you.” Jihoon still caught that.

 

Soonyoung had always been Wonwoo’s best friend. The times that he had spent at Wonwoo’s dorm room was much more than the time he had spent on his own. He even had Wonwoo to take his things in his own room.

“He is so handsome. Gosh! He’s so good looking.”

“Stop it, Seok!”

“Eiihhh.. Introduce me to Wonwoo pleaseeeee..”

“Nope. I can’t do that. He is off limit.”

“Wah! Finally you’re into someone else. What about Ji-“

“Hey! Watch it! Wonwoo deserves someone better, okay? Anyway, do you know Mingyu?”

“Mingyu as in Kim Mingyu?” Soonyoung nodded while showing Seokmin another picture of Wonwoo, Mingyu was in the picture this time.

“Did you take this pic in secret? Are you stalking them? You are so weird, man.”

“Nah! It’s just the proof of my plan.”

“What plan?”

“Getting Wonwoo and Mingyu together.”

Seokmin sighed loudly.

“Ahhhhh! Why? Why did you do that? Wonwoo is too handsome. It’s not that Mingyu isn’t. But it’s just not fair, okay? Two freaking handsome men like them shouldn’t be together. You see, they’ll look so good together and-“

“Seok! Stop! It’s not about handsomeness, okay? I would be much better for Wonwoo then. Anyway, Mingyu is just the perfect match for Wonwoo. Not only that they look really compatible but their personalities also are perfect match. I’ve never seen anyone cares for Wonwoo the way Mingyu does. Wonwoo is naturally a lazy ass but when Mingyu is around, he is a much more decent person. I can’t deal with him forever, you know. I’m still his best friend and we pretty much still hangout but with Mingyu in the picture, my work becomes a lot easier.” Soonyoung explained like a proud mother. Seokmin nodded along.

“But Soonyoung-ahh, as far as I know, it’s always Wonwoo taking care of you. Now that Wonwoo is with Mingyu, what about you? Also, I would have done a better job taking care of Wonwoo if you would just-“ Seokmin stopped because of Soonyoung’s unbearable glare and smiled sheepishly.

Soonyoung sighed.

“Is it about Jihoon?”

“I don’t wanna talk about it.”

“Come on, man! I know you’re still into him. That’s why you are so desperately trying to get Wonwoo and Mingyu together, right? Because a certain Lee Jihoon just showed interest in your best friend.”

“It’s half true actually. I do care about Wonwoo, okay? I don’t actually care if Jihoon is into Wonwoo. It’s just that…”

“That what?”

“That they shouldn’t be together.”

“Then you should make a move on Jihoon.”

Soonyoung sighed again. Not many people could see this side of him. He didn’t usually feel this hopeless too. But when it came to Lee Jihoon, Soonyoung was powerless.

“I couldn’t. He never gave me a chance. He just, hated me.”

“Well, you never really tried. You just chickened out most of the time. Let me tell you this. Don’t think so negatively about him, okay? He was angry and scary most of the time, but some other time, he was sweet and caring too.”

Soonyoung looked at Seokmin suspiciously.

“How do you know that?”

“Isn’t that why you love him?”

“Well, I was so shocked about that one time in the hospital. But I also love how he is so strong and independent. How he is actually so soft and loving but also scary and brave. I just love watching him. He is so beautiful. Gosh!”

“Not too late to try harder, bro.”

“Yeah. But now that I found out that he is into Wonwoo, I just want to stop. You know how Wonwoo is so different from me. And we’re not just talking about our looks. Aiishhhh, this is so frustrating!”

“You really are different from Wonwoo.”

“You saying it out loud doesn’t help at all.”

“But I have an idea.”

“I’m desperate. Shoot!”

“Why don’t you try to be more like Wonwoo. Since the real Wonwoo will be with Mingyu, you can be Wonwoo for Jihoon. Nice, huh?”

“I’m not sure, I mean-“

“Wonwoo will help you, right? Or should I go and ask him myself?”

“No need! I’ll do it. I’ll talk to Wonwoo.”

“Nice! Oh, you should start with dressing like him, all cool and mysterious and glasses and all.”

“I like the way I dress though. I-“

“Okay! I’ll start tomorrow. I’ll show Jihoon that I might be his ideal type anyway.”

“Now that’s the Soonyoung that I know of.”

  

-The next day-

“That’s so weird, bro!” Wonwoo hadn’t stopped laughing. Soonyoung had raided Wonwoo’s wardrobe and wore his clothes. He also took a pair of Wonwoo’s glasses. He styled his hair with Wonwoo’s hair gel.

“I know I look good.”

“I do look good in those, you on the other hand-“ Wonwoo was laughing again. Soonyoung was getting annoyed with Wonwoo’s laughter and proceeded to tackle him down.

“Down laugh, you jerk!” Wonwoo was laughing even more now. They couldn’t even hear the knocking on the door until Mingyu walked in.

“What is happening?”

“Oh?” Soonyoung and Wonwoo both looked up. From their position, it would of course cause misunderstanding.

“Mingyu-ahh!” Wonwoo called and raised a hand to greet a very shocked Mingyu. Soonyoung looked at Mingyu who was now glaring at him then looked down.

“Oops! My bad.” Soonyoung then went down sheepishly from Wonwoo who got up to talk to Mingyu.

“Mingyu-ahh, look at Soonyoung here. It looks like he wants to be me.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know but he has been-“

Wonwoo was silenced by Mingyu’s lips on his. Wonwoo was so shocked but soon kissed Mingyu back. Soonyoung walked out pretending he didn’t just see that. Wonwoo was in a daze when he finally pulled away. Mingyu was still holding his waist.

“I don’t like it when others get too close to you, Wonwoo hyung. I love you a lot, hyung. Just, be my boyfriend? Please? I want you only for myself. I really-“ This time, Wonwoo pulled Mingyu in and kissed him.

“I would love to, Mingyu-ahh.”

“Really?” Wonwoo nodded.

“Yoohoo!” Their laughter was so loud that Soonyoung who was standing outside heard that too. Soonyoung then walked away with a chuckle.

“Now that Wonwoo’s got his man, it’s my turn!”

 

 

“What’s wrong with you?”

“What? My eyes aren’t so good. I need glasses to read.”

“You didn’t seem to be reading.”

“I.. I am..”

“Is that so?”

“Jihoon-ahh, do you wanna go have lunch with me after this? I’m getting hungry from studying so much.” Jihoon scoffed.

“Sure. Your treat?”

“Why?”

“You ask me out and you’re not paying? You jerk”

“Of course I am. Burgers?”

“Okay.” Soonyoung beamed at him.

“But Soonyoung-ahh.” Jihoon turned to whisper at him.

“What?”

“Do you know I hate you?”

“Let me guess, because I’m more handsome than you? Smarter?”

“Because you never really show me the real you. Why is that? I saw you with Wonwoo and I asked him how to get you to show me the real you.”

“I thought you’re into Wonwoo.” Jihoon ignored him.

“I’m not usually this mean.” Soonyoung scoffed.

“I meant, people tell me that I’m cute and all.”

“That is because you are, if not too pretty much, cute.”

“That’s beside the point. I mean, I feel more like me when I’m with you.”

“Is that supposed to be a confession?” Soonyoung exclaimed and Jihoon instantly got red.

“I like you a lot too, you see. I don’t think I should show you the idiot side of me. I’m trying to impress you and all.”

“Oh really? Is that why you make mean jokes about me?”

“I didn’t. Anyway, you are saying that you’re into me, huh?”

“Not really, but-“

“Ahhhh.. That’s not good enough, Lee Jihoon, the correct answer is yes.”

“Okay, yes then.”

“Well, I like you a lot.”

“You mention that already.”

“Well. I could tell you all day and would really like to show you.”

Jihoon frowned.

“Let’s get out of here.”

“Woahhh.. This is the first time you’re holding my hand.” Soonyoung pointed out while swinging their intertwined hands. Jihoon tried to pull his hand away but Soonyoung held his hand tighter. Soonyoung shook his hand.

“You’ll get to know me better by holding my hand.”

“It doesn’t make sense.”

“Just go with it though.” Jihoon scoffed.

“Now get me my burgers.”

“Will do, Jihoonie.” Soonyoung walked away to get their food.

Soonyoung then came back with their food.

“Here! Eat up, Jihoonie.”

“Thank you.”

“So, Jihoon-ahh, are we going out now?”

“Are we?”

“I would really like us to be. You?”

“Me too.”

“Wahh.. I don’t expect it to be this easy.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’ve been having a really hard time talking to you. But then now we’re going out.”

“It’s because I let you take your sweet time.”

“Not because of this Wonwoo style?”

“Of course not. I know Wonwoo is into Mingyu.”

“How?”

“We talked.”

“So, he told you about me liking you?” Jihoon nodded.

“So, I’m waiting for you to make a move.”

Soonyoung stopped eating to look at Jihoon.

“I’m glad I finally get it right.”

“Me too.”

“Jihoon-ahh, wanna come over tonight?”

“What for?”

“I don’t know. Do couple things?”

“Couple things? Like what?”

“I don’t know, like ki- No, no, no. maybe we can watch?”

“What are you really thinking, Soonyoung-ahh?”

“I think we should take this all slow?”

“I’ve waited long enough, just for your information, Kwon Soonyoung.”

“Wow, Lee Jihoon. I’m more in love.” Jihoon laughed.

“So, tonight?”

“Tonight!”

 

When Jihoon showed up that night, Soonyoung didn’t expect him to be that cute.

“How could you get even cuter?”

“Stop it, Soonyoung-ahh.”

They ended up watching Cars. Soonyoung had watched that movie so many times so he ended up looking at Jihoon instead.

“You’re so beautiful.” Soonyoung mumbled. He stayed really close to Jihoon. He was actually holding Jihoon who was laying comfortably. When Jihoon looked up at him, Soonyoung lost his breath.

“What?”

Jihoon looked so innocent and soft that Soonyoung couldn’t help himself but leaning in to kiss him on the lips. Jihoon was startled at first but soon kissing Soonyoung back. The movie was long forgotten as they continued holding each other even closer.

 

 

On the way to his room, Seokmin got a text.

From : Lee Jihoon aka Woozi

Don’t you dare coming back! Leave your room alone!

p.s. I mean it!!!

 

“Woah! Lee Jihoon, you little devil. You really move so fast, huh? I wish Soonyoung would just stay dumb a little bit longer.” Seokmin shook his head as he walked away.

 

 

©nightStar

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy reading!!! 


End file.
